The Last Innocent Weasley
by VermillionSky
Summary: Summer at the Burrow, and here was Ron thinking it'd be another summer of Quidditch, Wizards Chess, and his mum's cooking. Instead, he finds himself trying to get to grips with the opposite sex, and his virginity. Please R&R. [Finished]
1. Loud Noises

**_0_**

**The Last Innocent Weasley**

**_0_**

_By Karma205, what is hoped to be his true masterpiece._

_**0**_

_Summer at the Burrow, and here was Ron Weasley thinking it'd be another summer of Quidditch, Wizards Chess, and his mum's cooking. Instead, an overheard conversation and the truth it reveals threatens to ruin not only his summer, but himself too, as he struggles to come to grips with the opposite sex..._

_This fic contains scenes of a sexual nature, probably some bad language too, and is therefore rated M. It may contain spoilers from the books. I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, and this is a non-profit making fic. Finally, whatever you think about this fic, please review, I do accept anonymous reviews, and reading what people think is the reason I continue to write..._

**_0_**

_The Story So Far:  
This takes place in the summer holidays after Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, and before the Half Blood Prince book (though I have read it, and hopefully this story will fit on reasonably well with the books themselves. Enjoy..._

_Part One:  
Loud Noises_

**_0_**

BOOM!

Ron practically jumped out of his bed at the noise, still half-asleep, completely bewildered and frightened. Had You-Know-Who got him? Was the war that the Daily Prophet had spoke of for so long finally starting? A million thoughts ran through his mind at once, all of which turned out to be as wrong as the last.

"Ronald Weasely!" a voice boomed out around him, "get out of bed this instant!"

Ron found his confusion slowly turning to annoyance as his mind clicked back into a normal gear. It was his mum, stood at the doorway to his room, waving her wand around, her face carrying a furious expression on it, glaring at him as he sat up in the bed.

"Come on! You can't lie in bed all day!" She shouted at him, angrily.

Ron couldn't believe it, it was the summer holidays, after a hard year at school grafting for his OWLs (which he still hadn't got the results for), and rather than let him have a lazy time, his mum was there moaning at him to get up.

"Why?" he asked, still kind of sleepy, and he found himself stifling a yawn as he spoke. Unfortunately though, his mum saw it.

"Look at you! You're a waste of space! Get up this instant, and come down and do some chores!"

And with that, she turned and left, slamming the door behind her. Women, he thought to himself, who understands them?

**_0_**

It was going to be a long summer, especially if it carried on like this. He'd spent all day cleaning the house, and not my magic either, even though he knew the spells needed he wasn't allowed to perform magic at home, until his 17th birthday approached. This wasn't the most annoying thing though, that position was filled by the fact that his parents could easily clean the house in minutes, and yet he was forced to use a cloth to sort out all the rooms, and he was specifically instructed to make Ginny's room spotless too.

Which even Ginny was furious about. As well as Ron's argument that Ginny should clean it herself, Ginny was complaining about Ron going through her clothes. Who does she think I am? He thought. Some kind of demented perfert in love with his own sister? But despite the arguments Molly Weasely's decision was final, and that was for Ron to make himself useful and clean the room, as Hermione would be arriving tomorrow, for her usual stay, and she slept in his sister's room while she stayed. Even with magic, there wasn't room in the house for her to have her own room.

And so it was, he grafted all day, and went off to bed that night, devoid of all energy, totally exhausted, while his sister did nothing, other than spend hours writing love letters to Dean Thomas, the latest in a long line of boyfriends she'd already had. As her brother, he couldn't think of her as pretty, though most of the guys at Hogwarts seemed to think so, and he and Harry privately agreed she was too popular for her own good, though he would never dream of telling her, for fear of what she would say back to him.

He'd never had a girlfriend, he'd never even been kissed. And she knew it, providing her with an almost limitless supply of ammunition to get back at him if he complained about her love-life.

As he lay in bed, pretty early for him, due to the work he'd had to do, he heard the door opening, and looked up to see Ginny entering the room, not even knocking.

"Oi!" he protested as she calmly walked around his bed, picking a bottle of ink (that he'd never used) off his bedside table, no doubt to write another passionate letter.

"What?" she replied calmly, "you've got nothing I haven't seen before."

He last sentence seemed to drift off at the end, and she hastily exited the room, the door swinging shut after her. It was a few moments before Ron actually realised why - understood exactly what she'd said.

"Nothing I haven't seen before..." he murmoured to himself.

No way, he thought, banishing the idea from his mind, though only for a second. It just wasn't possible, she was only fifteen, she couldn't have. But no matter how he rephrased the situation to make it seem less real, it kept on coming back, truer than before, and for some reason, he suddenly felt terrible. He always knew his sister was well into boys by now, but he'd never thought for one second that she would... His thoughts trailed off, and he fell asleep much later, his mind still stuck on his sister's actions. He felt as if a Dementor was in bed with him, his sister was already getting on well with boys, and he hadn't even been kissed...

**_0_**

Things didn't get better for him that night. not long after he managed to drift into a kind of turbulent sleep, he was woken by a noise from upstairs. It took him a moment to place it, and the same noise repeated again confirmed his suspicions. Fleur Dacour's moans could be heard from the room directly above his. He'd barely seen her and his brother today, as they'd been outside in the fields, doing Merlin-knows-what.

His night had just taken another turn for the worse. Though he'd known they were up there doing it every night, he hadn't heard them until tonight Everyone was getting some except him. Great fucking timing, he thought, pulling the sheets over his head to drown out the sound, but the moans of delight kept on coming, until they eventually ended in a great cry of pleasure.

Great, now I can get some sleep, he thought, turning over and closing his eyes.

And then the moans started up again...

**_0_**

_End Of Part One_

_Stay tuned for the next installment, where Fleur gets very red-faced, Hermione arrives, and Ron hears something he shouldn't..._


	2. Just Because

**_0_**

**The Last Innocent Weasley**

**_0_**

_By Karma205, what is hoped to be his true masterpiece._

**_0_**

_Summer at the Burrow, and here was Ron Weasley thinking it'd be another summer of Quidditch, Wizards Chess, and his mum's cooking. Instead, an overheard conversation and the truth it reveals threatens to ruin not only his summer, but himself too, as he struggles to come to grips with the opposite sex..._

_This fic contains scenes of a sexual nature, probably some bad language too, and is therefore rated M. May contain spoilers from the books. I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, and this is a non-profit making fic. Finally, whatever you think about this fic, please review, I do accept anonymous reviews, and reading what people think is the reason I continue to write..._

**_0_**

_The Story So Far:  
It's the summer holidays, but rather than a relaxing time, Ron has been forced to do chores around the Burrow, and if that wasn't bad enough, his sister seems to be getting on with boys more than he'd realised, and to rub it in, Fleur and Bill definately had some fun last night..._

_Part Two:  
Just Because_

**_0_**

Rather than being blasted awake again, Ron found himself waking to a more natural phenomenom. The light from the Sun shone through the crystal clear window, creeping along the floorboards until it met his eyes. He blinked rapidly, his eyes struggling to focus, until he turned on his side and glanced at the clock by his bed, the many hands telling him everything, even the positions of the planets. But all he cared about was the time; he felt knackered.

8:16

"Joking me..." he sighed, turning onto his back again and closing his eyes, trying to get the rest his body was crying at him to get, but it was useless. He was a light sleeper anyway, and the light that now filled the room, along with the faint noises from downstairs, made sleep an impossibility. He groaned, stretched, and reluctantly crawled out of bed.

**_0_**

The usual smells of breakfast greeted his arrival downstairs - eggs, toast, sausages, and the irresistable smell of bacon struck him as he reached the dining room, and his tiredness seemed to disappear slightly, though his body still felt stiff. He slid quietly into one of the empty chairs at the large table, expecting to be able to grab what he wanted and make a start, but the table was still empty. Only Ginny was sat down too, across the table from him, and, he noticed instantly, looking as tired as him. Probably writing more letters all night.

Or had Fleur's incessent cries got to her too? He remembered now why it was that he was so tired. The room seemed quiter than usual - usually his mum hurried about, cooking everything at once, talking to Ginny or moaning at him, but today he noticed she was moving around slower, calmly cooking the food as she moved. He decided to test things.

"Err, mum?"

Molly turned around, her eyes underlined darkly, looking more exhausted than he'd ever seen her.

"What is it Ron?" she started, looking exasperated, but before he could start, she answered for him, "the food will be ready soon, it's just that I'm tired at the moment, okay?"

The last question didn't require an answer, so he didn't give one, and after taking another glance at his sister, who was resting her head in her hands, went back to his thoughts. Fleur actually had kept everyone awake last night, not just Bill, who'd caused her to moan out loud. Was his brother really that good in bed, he found himself thinking, or did she exaggerate her orgasms? All of a sudden he felt jealous of his older brother, the person who had the privelage of having sex with one of the most beautiful women Ron had ever seen, the person who could undress her, see her naked body, caress her...

Ron found his thoughts running away with him, and his body reacted by doing what came naturally. He felt blood rush south, and was glad that he was seated at the table, but equally wondering why he hadn't had these thoughts last night in bed. The time spent trying to sleep could had been spent more profitably...

"Food's ready," mumbled his mum, as plates piled high with breakfast delights glided across the room before settling down in front of the only two diners. Ron and his sister mumbled their appriciation, before starting to eat.

"Ron, are you feeling okay?"

The question was out of the blue, and despite the fact that it was impossible for anyone to know that he was sporting a massive erection beneath his clothes, he panicked, muttering 'yes's' and 'no's' and 'maybe's' all at once. His mother looked at him for a second, through red eyes, and was about to say something else, when he was saved by a knock on the door, and she disappeared to answer it.

He looked across at Ginny, "Who-?"

"Hermione!" came the reply, his mum crying from the front door before Ginny had time to answer. She jumped up from her seat, eager to meet her friend, and Ron almost did likewise, before thinking better of it. His blood was returning to usual areas again, but the sight of another girl, especially another girl who he'd been finding himself unwillingly attracted to, would probably send it flooding between his legs again.

**_0_**

Hermione came bustling into the dining room moments later, followed closely by Molly, back to her usual self, seemingly forgetting all tiredness in an instant.

"We didn't expect you so early, so I've probably not made enough food, but tuck in anyway," she said, along with other bits of information that anyone but Hermione would forget in an instant. "Ginny and Ron have been looking forward to seeing you, sorry Arthur couldn't be here when you arrived, but work at the Ministry's increased tenfold. Did I tell you he'd been promoted?"

The question he knew she'd been dying to tell her. Hermione shook her head, her brown curls swaying softly to both sides, and with that, Ron felt another erection appear, and he immediately began eating his food rapidly, as if nothing else in the world mattered.

"That's wonderful!" he heard Hermione saying, and as he looked up he saw Ginny re-entering the room, obviously after moving Hermione's cases to her own room. Her own spotlessly clean room.

Hermione seemed to notice him for the first time, and much to his surprise, flung herself at him, hugging him whilst he attempted the tricky notion of hugging her back, whilst not moving away from the cover of the table. It kind of worked, and they let go again.

"How are you today, Ron?" she beamed.

"How 'ees everyone doing today?"

The new voice cut all conversation short. Fleur had just made her appearance downstairs, and everyone stopped to look at her. Ron felt his heart beat faster, he loved her more than anything, he couldn't help it. She wore a white silken dressing gown, that seemed to hug her body beautifully, her brilliant long hair falling down her back, her face perfect, and Ron found himself thinging what it took to get a moan from those lips.

She seemed oblivious to the fact that Ginny and Molly were glaring at her, and instead moved straight to Hermione, who still had yet to sit down.

"Ahh 'Ermione! So good to see you, I 'ave missed you!" she cooed, before hugging her and planting a kiss on each cheek. Hermione seemed confused more than anything, and simply stood there. Fleur did too, as if expecting a reply, but instead, Molly moved next to her.

"Fleur, can we have a word?" She said, motioning to the next room. Fleur looked as confused as Hermione, but didn't argue, noticing Molly's fierce look, and both women moved out of the room, the door closing behind them. Hermione quickly sat down next to Ron, looking across at Ginny.

"You didn't tell me she was staying here!" she whispered.

Ginny looked back, and grimaced, "yeah, I knew you wouldn't like it, and I really wanted you to come here and not to not come because of Fleur."

Hermione leaned back in her chair before asking the obvious question, "why's she here anyway?"

"She's going out with Bill, engaged actually."

Hermione gasped, far more excited by this piece of information than Ron had ever been, probably as she was a girl, and girls tended to be more excited about weddings than men.

"Really?"

Ginny shrugged, "don't get too excited, mum's not pleased, and Fleur's getting on everyone's nerves as much as she did the last time we met her. She speaks to me as if I'm a kid."

"I never knew they were in love!" Hermione gushed, still impressed.

"Oh definately," came the reply, "she kept the whole house up last night faking her orgasms," she added, matter-of-factly. Ron almost choked on the piece of bacon he had in his mouth, did his sister just say that? He noticed Hermione in the corner of his eye looked slightly taken aback too, also amazed by his sister's apparent ease with such embarrassing words.

There was silence for a moment, as everyone sought the right words to say, but in the end it didn't matter. The door burst open, and Fleur swooshed past them, muttering angrily. Ron only caught a handful of words, but with words like 'loud' 'sex' 'come' and 'love' it wasn't hard to figure out what his mum had wanted to talk about, and what her future daughter-in-law had to say about it.

_**0**_

The rest of the day was spent like yesterday. His mum had returned, wide awake but angry, and she inevitably took it out on him, forcing him to wash up and then to make sure Fredand Georges' room was clean for Harry's arrival in two days, as he would be using that room while the twins continued their joke shop enterprise. Ginny and Hermione disappeared outside, as did Bill and Fleur, emerging from their room only to quickly dash outside, no doubt to go somewhere where Fleur could have the loudest orgasms possible. Again he found himself imagining things he shouldn't, and another erection appeared. He'd never had this many in one day before, have to give it some attention tonight.

**_0_**

And the night rolled on, slowly but surely. He finally finished washing the dishes from the dinner meal, which everyone, even his dad, had been there for, and then he made it upstairs, extinguishing the candles before he left the kitchen, him being the last person up. Forbidden thoughts had already entered his mind before he reached his floor, and he felt blood moving south yet again. His dick felt as if it wanted to burst out of his jeans, but the words of a conversation stopped him in his tracks outside his sister's room, and despite his mind telling him not to listen, he found himself edging closer to the wooden door. This was all wrong, he couldn't believe he was doing this.

"You actually..." Hermione's voice was muffled by the door, but he could still hear it. Bits of conversation were reaching him, and he felt compelled to listen. Against all reason and against his mind, he moved to the door, and put an ear to it.

"Yeah," his sister could be heard faintly through the wood.

"But you're only fifteen!"

The reply was mumbled, and he couldn't hear a word of it.

"Ginny, I don't believe you!"

Again, his sister's words were undecipherable.

"Because you're Ginny Weasely, you're my friend, I don't want to think of you as..."

"As what?" this time he heard her perfectly, her raised voice carrying through the door well.

"As..." Hermione's voice trailed off.

"As what, Hermione?" Ginny raised her voice again, and Ron was tempted to make a run for it - the whole house might hear now, and he was a sitting duck stood outside the room, but his body refused to budge.

Hermione's answer was soft, but Ron thought he heard the word 'slut' in it somewhere. He strained his ears, but he needn't have bothered, because the next words were as clear as they would have been if he'd opened the door and listened.

"Just because you can't get a guy! Just because nobody wants to sleep with you, just because you're a virgin, Hermione!"

That was it, he was going back to bed now, he'd heard too much, listened for too long. Thoughts pounded at his mind, and he managed to stand up, walking backwards as sobs came from the room in front of him. What was going on? His mind was a blur, as he struggled to piece together the conversation properly.

And then it all went terribly wrong. Footsteps could be heard, rapid ones on the other side of the door, and then his world fell apart as the wooden door swung open...

**_0_**

_End Of Part Two_

_Stay alert for the next part, where Hermione is as surprised as Ron..._


	3. A Shoulder To Cry On

**_0_**

**The Last Innocent Weasley**

**_0_**

_By Karma205, what is hoped to be his true masterpiece._

_**0**_

_Summer at the Burrow, and here was Ron Weasley thinking it'd be another summer of Quidditch, Wizards Chess, and his mum's cooking. Instead, an overheard conversation and the truth it reveals threatens to ruin not only his summer, but himself too, as he struggles to come to grips with the opposite sex..._

_This fic contains scenes of a sexual nature, probably some bad language too, and is therefore rated M. May contain spoilers from the books. I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, and this is a non-profit making fic. Finally, whatever you think about this fic, please review, I do accept anonymous reviews, and reading what people think is the reason I continue to write..._

_**0**_

_The Story So Far:  
Yesterday was a strange day indeed, one Ron is sure he'll never experience again, and one he won't want to, after listening in on a conversation between his sister and Hermione, only for the door he was listening at to swing open in front of him. He's been discovered..._

_Part Three:  
A Shoulder To Cry On_

**_0_**

He was still moving backwards as the door flew open in front of his eyes. Shit, how could he have let this happen. He should have left earlier. He should never have listened in the first place. Panic flooded his mind, with the result that his body stopped moving altogether. He wouldn't have gotten away unseen anyway, he found himself thinking, now resigned to his fate, as a white blur ran straight out of the room, and straight into him.

"Oof!" all his breath escaped his body, as the shape collided with him, knocking him to the floor, and doing likewise, falling down on top of him. He was winded, though only momentarily, and he quickly caught his breath back again before looking at the person now lying on top of him. The door had already swung shut again, leaving a wooden backdrop, in front of which he realised who'd ran from the room.

It was Hermione, her face in his chest, her brown hair all over the place.

She was only there for a second though. Before he knew it, she was already pushing herself off him. He found himself gazing right down her as she did so, in the process catching a glimpse of her cleavage through the collar on the loose white nightgown she was wearing. He quickly looked up, ashamed of his actions, instinctive though they were, but she didn't look back. He saw her face briefly, red-eyed and wet with tears, before she had turned and run down the hall. He heard footsteps racing downstairs, mixed with the occasional soft sob.

**_0_**

How long he lay there he didn't know. His sides hurt slightly from the collission, but he knew he was ok to move. He should really be going to bed, what if Ginny, or worse, his mum came out and found him lying on the floor late at night? But he found himself arguing with the only person to argue with - himself. The obvious thing was to go to bed, sleep, and see how things were in the morning, but the more he thought about it, the more he knew that he couldn't do, and if he did, he would surely regret it. As her friend, he knew he had to go and speak to her, sort things out. Who knew what could be going through her mind right now? He made up his mind, stood up slowly, the floorboards creaking under his weight, and then half turned towards his own bedroom, before shaking his head, turning around, and making his way downstairs.

**_0_**

The house was deadly quiet, it was probably midnight by now, and though it was the holidays, everyone in his family was accustomed to a good night's sleep (as had been proved earlier, with everyone looking knackered after Fleur's (or Phlegm's, as he'd heard his sister call her to Hermione during today) antics last night). He was still fully dressed, and with every step down the stairs he was sure he was waking whoever was asleep up. His jeans rustled and his feet thumped on the wood, which creaked with every movement, to the extent that when he reached the bottom (much slower than usual), he was breathing heavily.

He regained his breath for a moment, letting his heartbeat return to normal again. He felt like a criminal in his own house, and for a split-second thought about going back and sorting matters out with Hermione in the morning. No, he'd sort it out now. He had to sort things out now. He saw a thin beam of light coming from under the living room door, and once he'd moved across to the closed door he'd made up his mind. He took a deep breath, and pushed open the door.

**_0_**

She was there, lying down on the sofa, curled up, her arms holding her knees to her chest in the foetal position. She merely glanced up as he looked around the door at her, and didn't say anything. Ron waited for her to give him a clue, but none came. Instead, she looked away from him and stared at one of the walls. Ron took this as good - he'd expected a more heated response - and entered the room properly, sitting down in the armchair nearest to his friend. She looked at him again, her eyes red, though the tears seemed to have stopped for the time being. He looked back at her, unsure what to say, and silence followed, none of them speaking.

"Ro"  
"Herm-"

Both of them began at the same time and stopped straight away. Ron almost laughed, but stopped himself when she didn't even smile. Instead, he decided to let her talk first, and nodded for her to go on. She looked away again, her eyes not making contact with his.

"Why were you outside the bedroom?" she started, a monotone voice not displaying any emotion at all.

It was trademark Hermione Granger, straight to business, no messing, and he knew he should have expected it. Instead, he didn't have a reply, or more specifically didn't have a suitable excuse. His silence gave more away than an answer would have done anyway.

"So you're not even going to deny it? I know you were listening Ron, I know you heard everything, everything your slut of a sister's done, everything she said about me, you heard her, you heard her having a go at me." her voice started as her last sentence had ended, but as she spoke anger crept in, and she ended up on the verge of tears again. Ron knew he had to say something, but there was nothing he could say.

She buried her face in the nearest cushion, and he heard her crying. Immediately, he got out of his chair and moved across the room to her, kneeling on the floor beside the sofa, his face level with hers. He started to speak, even he didn't know what he was going to tell her, and he was glad that she cut him off again, removing her face from the cushion and sobbing uncontrollably.

"I thought we were friends, I thought we knew each other, but now this..." she said, on the verge of shouting now. "I still can't believe she did that, and I'm sure she can't either! No way is she pleased with it really, she's just showing off, just showing off..." her voice trailed off, and Ron thought she'd finished, but she seemed to gain control over herself, and continued on, her sobs now subsiding. "She's still the Ginny of old inside, but there's an imposter, a girl trying to show off on the outside, a slut who'll sleep with anything, and a slut who hates being around people lower than her, who hates being around virgins, who hates being around poor old Hermione, the know-it-all teachers' pet who'll be a virgin all her life..." she trailed off again, this time for good.

Ron was taken aback, not by what his friend had said, but how easily she'd seemed to say it. This wasn't Hermione, Hermione wasn't like this, she wasn't a girl who spent her life trying to impress boys, trying to get laid. Or was it? Suddenly the words came to him.

"Hermione," he started softly, looking right at her, "at least you're smart, I've not even got brains."

And as he said it, he realised just how true it was. Sure she was a virgin, no good with the boys, but here he was, Ron Weasley, bad with girls and bad with work. Hermione looked up at him properly for the first time, as if she'd just realised who he was, or where she was, and she smiled faintly.

"I'm sorry Ron, I'm being selfish"

He was already shaking his head, "no you're not. I don't know how I'd react if someone made fun of me like Ginny just did to you..."

Hermione smiled again, wiping a stray tear on a cushion, and sitting up on the sofa for the first time, seemingly over her unhappiness. "Thanks," she said, motioning next to her for him to sit down. Even before he'd properly sat, he felt her put an arm around him, and then she rested her head on his shoulder. He put an arm around her in reply, and they cuddled together, both of them far happier than they had been moments earlier.

"I'm glad I've still got you," Hermione said, softly, "I don't think I'll be talking to your sister for a while."

Ron laughed softly. "No doubt you'll be beating me at Wizard's Chess the rest of the summer then!"

Hermione chucked in reply, but didn't say anything, and the two Hogwarts students stayed together, both lost in their own thoughts as the night drew on, silence all around, the most peaceful Ron had felt as long as he could remember.

"Uh!"

The loud moan broke through the peace, followed seconds later by another, louder one. Hermione looked up at him, "Fleur?"

He nodded back the obvious answer. Hermione chuckled softly again. "It seems as if everyone's getting some except us..."

**_0_**

_End Of Part Three_

_Stay alert for the next part, where Hermione tries to make things up with Ginny, but ends up with Ron._


	4. The Sycamore Tree

**_0_**

**The Last Innocent Weasley**

**_0_**

_By Karma205, what is hoped to be his true masterpiece._

**_0_**

_Summer at the Burrow, and here was Ron Weasley thinking it'd be another summer of Quidditch, Wizards Chess, and his mum's cooking. Instead, an overheard conversation and the truth it reveals threatens to ruin not only his summer, but himself too, as he struggles to come to grips with the opposite sex..._

_This fic contains scenes of a sexual nature, probably some bad language too, and is therefore rated M. May contain spoilers from the books. I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, and this is a non-profit making fic. Finally, whatever you think about this fic, please review, I do accept anonymous reviews, and reading what people think is the reason I continue to write..._

_**0**_

_Foreword:  
Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone who's taken the time to review so far, your thoughts mean alot to me, and have kept me writing this fic, please keep them coming! Secondly, I'm sorry that it's taken this long for this chapter to appear, I started if a few days ago but its proved very difficult to write this chapter, and I've taken the time to read over parts of the Half Blood Prince so I can make this fic as true to the books as possible. Hopefully it'll have been worth the effort._

_The Story So Far:  
It had looked as if yesterday would end in disaster for Ron, but mysteriously things seemed to turn out well in the end for everyone involved. Even Fleur had another good night!_

_Part Four:  
The Sycamore Tree_

_**0**_

Ron opened his eyes, struggling to remember where he was for a moment, before he looked down and it all came flooding back to him. He was sat up on the end of the sofa, with Hermione snuggled up against him, breathing softly, still alseep. The room was dimly lit, despite the curtains not being drawn. The candles had all extinguished during the night, it seemed, and looking out of the window over the green fields he could see the sun slowly rising over the horizon in the distance. It looked like it was going to be a glorious day.

His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione moving next to him, slowly waking, rubbing her eyes as she did so, and, like him, she seemed to take a second to note her surroundings. She looked up at him, returning the smile he gave her, though when she spoke, Ron couldn't help feeling disappointed at what she said, though he realised it would have been unusual for her to say anything else.

"Morning Ron," she yawned, pushing herself off him and into a more upright position, stretching as she did so.

"Morning," he replied, by now slightly more awake. Hermione, he noticed, was still wearing her nightgown, the thin white material loosely draped over her body, and he was again ashamed of himself for trying to catch a glimpse of anything through it, though without luck. She stretched forward for a moment, before dropping right back into the sofa again, the whole thing shaking on old springs, and Ron shaking with it.

He looked sideways at her, seeing her head turn towards him, and she exhaled, a loud sigh that seemed to fill the room, but even before Ron had started to ask her what was wrong, she'd begun to answer.

"I 'spose I'll have to go back up to bed soon, and sort things out with that girl I'm spending the rest of the holidays with!" she said, a smile on her face.

Ron chuckled with her, but inside he suddenly felt gutted, he'd started to look forward to today, the hours in the fields with her that he'd imagined, both of them getting along great, spending intimate time together, the only two virgins at the Burrow. But it had all come tumbling down, and though he wasn't pleased in the slightest with his friend's words, he knew he had to accept them. It had always been an impossible idea anyway.

"Yeah, I suppose you will," he said, trying his hardest to sound unconcerned. Hermione didn't seem to notice anything about the way he said it, and instead started looking out of the window, as he had done not long earlier. He found himself looking with her, the sun now much higher over the horizon. The day was starting.

"It's going to be a nice day," she whispered, to herself more than Ron, and for a moment both of them just looked, not saying a word, just staring out towards the spectacular view. But then it was over, as she stood up hastily, breaking the spell they'd both been under.

"See you at breakfast," she said, smiling happily, before she turned and exited through the open door, her uncombed hair bouncing behind her.

**_0_**

"You look like you've slept in those clothes!"

Ron groaned, he really couldn't be doing with this hassle, it was the holidays after all, but his mum continued unabaited, telling him how he looked like he'd slept upside down (which he didn't understand, as he had, in fact, been sleeping sitting up!), and telling him his clothes looked terrible. After Hermione had left for upstairs, he'd just sat there a while longer, still drawn to the outside view, and before he knew it he could hear footsteps on the stairs, and his mum had come downstairs to start breakfast. Not thinking anything about it, he'd got up, combed his hair with his fingers, and walked in. On reflection, he really should have had a wash.

"Have you had a wash?" she continued at him, not shouting, just moaning. Ron decided now was the time to exit, and did so, claiming to have forgotten something from upstairs. He got up from his chair, and swiftly left the room.

**_0_**

When he returned, after changing his clothes and having a wash in the bathroom, the dining room was much busier. His dad was sat at the table, engrossed in the Daily Prophet as always, Fleur and Bill sat next to each other, feeding each other with their own forks, Fleur giggling softly, and Ginny was there too. But no Hermione. It looked like things didn't work out too well even at the second time of asking between the two girls, and ROn couldn't help but feel much happier as he took one of the empty seats.

"Morning, Ron," his dad said through the paper, which was again fronted with news of Death Eaters and the terror they were still causing. Ron mumbled a reply, and started to help himself to the food piled on the plates in the middle of the table. Fleur and Bill were too busy to even notice him, and Ginny just stared down at her own plate, ignoring him. He really didn't care though, as long as Hermione was still a friend nothing else mattered.

As long as Hermione was still a friend nothing else mattered? What was he thinking? Before the holidays he'd thought of her as a friend - one who could be annoying at times, but still a friend. But now it seemed different, he was thinking about her more and more, and then it hit him. The feelings he got when she arrived, the listening in on her conversation, the unhappiness that she would make up with Ginny. He was falling in love - had already fallen in love - with Hermione Granger.

"Ron, so good of you to make it down properly this time!" his mum beamed, sitting down across the table and starting her own meal. She looked around once or twice, Ron knew she'd noticed somebody was missing, and sure enough.

"Where's Hermione?" she asked, looking at Ginny curiously. Ginny shrugged, and mumbled something along the lines of 'she's not feeling hungry', though Ron couldn't hear the exact words. Looking back at his mum, he was sure she hadn't believed his sister's words, but she didn't reveal her thoughts, and simply tutted, then continued with breakfast.

_**0**_

Breakfast finished gradually, his dad finishing first, and setting off for work at the usual time, Molly waving him off before doing her usual pointless routine of watching the clock (the one with hands representing all of the family), and fretting as his hand moved from 'Mortal Peril' to 'Travelling', and then back to 'Moral Peril' again, before breathing a sigh of relief. Ginny was next to go, quickly finishing off her food before hastily leaving the room, and seeing Fleur and Bill were the only ones left besides him, Ron felt it was time to make an exit, pushing his plate away and getting up from the table. The two lovers didn't even notice.

Unsure what to do, Ron decided to wait upstairs for Hermione to emerge from his sister's room, but as it happened, he almost walked into her halfway up the stairs, as she was walking down them. She didn't look especially happy, but she smiled nontheless, and motioned back from where Ron had come.

"Let's go outside, get some fresh air," she said, and Ron felt his insides jump up with happiness. He'd been pleased enough to see her, and now she was suggesting they went outside together! He'd assumed that she'd want time alone...

**_0_**

"It's turning out to be the best day we've had yet," she said, and looking at the cloudless sky, with the sun beaming up ahead, Ron couldn't disagree. Even Snape would have been hard-pressed to prove her wrong, he thought to himself, as they both sat in the shade provided by the huge sycamore tree that had stood in one of the fields outside the Burrow since Ron could remember, both of them lying back against the trunk. From there, they could see right across the fields all around, the Burrow in the distance. This is what the summer should have been about, not cleaning up other peoples rooms. Ron grinned to himself, betting that his mum was probably looking for him right now, ready with a list of more pointless chores to do, before Harry arrived tomorrow.

Hermione turned towards him. "You seem happy all of a sudden!" she said, smiling, her eyes lighting up brilliantly.

"Just thinking that mum'll be wondering where I've gone," he replied, before adding, "I could say the same about you! You're a different person right now to who you were last night!" He looked sideways at her, and she smiled at him, before looking away into the distance. Her face looked as beautiful as ever in the sunlight filtering through the branches above, how Ron wished she had the same feelings for him as he did for her.

"Let's just say thing's aren't as bad as I thought," she said, almost to herself it seemed, with the faraway look in her eyes. Ron wondered what exactly that meant, and was about to reply when he felt her moving closer to him against the bark. What was going on? Was this real?

He turned to look at her, and was astonished to find her already looking at him, their faces almost touching, and then she was moving closer, her head moving towards his, her eyes closed, and he found himself doing the same, as their lips slowly met...

**_0_**

_End Of Part Four_

_Can't wait for the next part? Then that's good, but unfortunate, as you'll have to wait until it's been written!_


	5. Headaches & Tears

_**0**_

**The Last Innocent Weasley**

_**0**_

_By Karma205, what is hoped to be his true masterpiece._

_**0**_

_Summer at the Burrow, and here was Ron Weasley thinking it'd be another summer of Quidditch, Wizards Chess, and his mum's cooking. Instead, an overheard conversation and the truth it reveals threatens to ruin not only his summer, but himself too, as he struggles to come to grips with the opposite sex..._

_This fic contains scenes of a sexual nature, probably some bad language too, and is therefore rated M. May contain spoilers from the books. I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, and this is a non-profit making fic. Finally, whatever you think about this fic, please review, I do accept anonymous reviews, and reading what people think is the reason I continue to write..._

_**0**_

_Foreword:  
This chapter could make or break this story, which has been the one and only reason why it's taken so long for me to actually write it. Sorry again to the people who've been waiting, but thanks for being so patient with me, and I hope that it will have been worth the exceedingly long long wait._

_The Story So Far:  
He had started yesterday in her arms, and unbelievably ended the day in a kiss, but are things as they seem?_

_Part Five:  
Headaches & Tears_

**_0_**

He couldn't believe it, they were kissing. Hermione was kissing him! At first he found himself panicking, not knowing what to do, this being his first kiss, and the fact that he hadn't expected it. Heck, he still didn't believe it, and here they were, lips together, eyes closed, together like it had never been otherwise. After the initial confusion though, he found himself responding to her kiss, and felt himself improving all the time, really getting into it. But then she pulled away, and as he opened his eyes expecting to see her looking dreamily at him, it was instead to see her looking away hastily, embarassed.

"Hermione?" he whispered, unsure of what she was thinking or what he should say.

She didn't turn around, but continued looking away, and when she spoke, it was difficult for Ron to hear, as she was speaking more to herself than him.

"I can't believe I just did that..."

And with that she stood up, and began running back towards the house. Ron didn't even have time to react, his mind still trying to catch up with the present time, having been left behind with the kiss. He sat there for a moment longer, looking dazily at the girl of his recent dreams getting smaller with every second, getting further away from him.

And then his brain finally clicked into gear again.

"Ron, you idiot!" he cursed, finally moving again, pushing himself up off the ground, brushing the twigs and dirt off his jeans quickly, and then sprinting off after her. He couldn't just let her run away, not after that. He didn't have a clue what she was thinking, but whatever it was, now was his only chance to make things work, he just knew it. If he just let her go now, left her to think things over on her own, not knowing how he felt about her, then he'd blow his oppurtunity, and it would be nobody's fault but his own...

_**0**_

She wasn't a fast runner, but nor was he, and by the time he'd reached the house she'd already darted through the front door, and was nowhere to be seen. His heart was racing, he had to talk to her! She wasn't in the kitchen either, as he burst through into it.

"Ronald, I was just looking for you!"

Shit. His mum was stood in the doorway, hands on hips, her face a depiction of true anger. Ron knew that ignoring her now would mean a fate rivalled only by being captured by Death Eaters, and he skidded to a halt, a few feet from where she stood. Shit.

"Now young man, I thought you had chores to do!"

"No," he said, between breaths. God, he was knackered after that sprint. Shit, had he just said that out loud?

He had done, for his mother's face turned a deeper shade of red, and she seemed to rise above him, filling the doorway. Argh, he didn't have time for this, he'd face the consequences later, Hermione was all that mattered now. He made up his mind to ignore his mum, and darted around the table and into the hallway, hearing her shouts behind him as he made for the stairs, glancing into the lounge quickly to make sure it was empty of people before taking the steps three at a time.

**_0_**

Bad idea. The last step got him, his trailing leg catching it slightly, and his momentum sending him tumbling, crashing into the wall in front of him, head first, the rest of his body following in a crumpled heap on the floor...

**_0_**

"Ron?"

What was this? A dream? Why was he shaking? What was going on... He blinked in the light that suddenly appeared, vanquishing the darkness from all around.

"Ron!"

A blur blocked the light in front of him, no, his eyes hadn't yet focused on it properly. He groaned, not that he wanted to, it just happened.

"Ron you fool!"

Was that his mum? No, the voice was too clear, too crisp. Too kind... The shape came into focus, and he found himself grinning sheepishly. It was Hermione, concern in her face, frowning slightly at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, relief clear in her voice. He smiled back, and managed to somehow grunt an affermative answer along the lines of 'uueah' back at her. Evidently she understood, as she broke out into a huge grin, and practically jumped on him, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back - or at least he tried to, as he still wasn't fully right. His head felt like someone was performing multiple hexes on it at once, and it throbbed constantly.

She pulled away, and when he looked at her again it was to see tears streaming down her face.

"I thought when I saw you there..." she sobbed, "maybe..."

Ron couldn't believe it, he didn't want her to cry, he was fine (or alive at least!). He managed to push himself into a sitting position against the wall, and put a finger against her lips slowly. She stopped talking, but she was still crying as she knelt next to him. She looked at him, puzzled, and in response he found himself chuckling, though his head pounded with every minute movement.

"Don't worry silly, I'm fine!"

She looked back at him, and smiled, her tears slowly fading.

"We'll you... wouldn't have thought... that by... looking at you!" she laughed, the occasional sob breaking up the sentence, but before long they were both laughing softly.

"About before," he started, ignoring the pain, "in the field-"

He stopped, as she copied his action in putting a finger to his lips. "We'll talk about that later, but first we need to get Molly to heal that cut. I can't use magic out of Hogwarts remember?"

He did remember, but he hadn't realised he had a cut. He touched the side of his head with his fingers, wincing with the sharp jolt that drove through his brain as he did so, and brought his hand in front of his eyes again. Sure enough, there was blood on it. No wonder it was so painful.

"So are you getting up or what?" she asked, her hazel eyes never leaving his.

"Wha-?" he asked, totally fogetting what she'd just said. She giggled softly, playfully punching his arm, "to see your mother, stupid!"

And with that the pain trebled, not because it'd got worse, but because he remembered now why he'd been running up the stairs in the first place!

_**0**_

_End Of Part Five_

_I do believe that that's not a bad part, but it's no world-beater I know. However, it does continue the story without ruining the atmosphere of it, which is what I was desperately trying to avoid at all costs, and it does make it easier to write the next chapter, so the wait won't be as long it was for this part!_

_Keep waiting for the next part, in which Ron spends most of the day in bed. Asleep, mind you!_


	6. A Nice Change

**_0_**

**The Last Innocent Weasley**

_**0**_

_By Karma205, what is hoped to be his true masterpiece._

**_0_**

_Summer at the Burrow, and here was Ron Weasley thinking it'd be another summer of Quidditch, Wizards Chess, and his mum's cooking. Instead, an overheard conversation and the truth it reveals threatens to ruin not only his summer, but himself too, as he struggles to come to grips with the opposite sex..._

_This fic contains scenes of a sexual nature, probably some bad language too, and is therefore rated M. May contain spoilers from the books. I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, and this is a non-profit making fic. Finally, whatever you think about this fic, please review, I do accept anonymous reviews, and reading what people think is the reason I continue to write..._

**_0_**

_Foreword:  
Again, I must apologise for the long waits that you very patient (and devoted, I must add) readers are having to endure as this story chugs along. There are no excuses on my part, though I have been drinking too much in recent weeks, and seem to be entering a state of depression... Well, enough of that, and on to the story!_

_The Story So Far:  
A kiss at last with the girl he'd been dreaming of, but though things didn't seem well in the immediate aftermath, Hermione is smiling again, and Ron isn't dead (or at least until his mum gets hold of him!)._

_Part Six:  
A Nice Change_

**_0_**

"Darrgh!"

Wow that hurt! Ron winced again as the tip of his mum's wand touched the side of his head.

"Oh be quiet Ronald!" came the stern reply, and although the next spell was just as painful, he managed to keep himself steady. Making matters worse, he had a headache too. Over the years he'd become more accustomed to pain during termtime at Hogwarts, what with every year being another chapter in the battle against You-Know-Who, but not out of it. Surely the holidays should be a relaxing time for all!

He winced again as the wand came into contact for the umpteenth time, kicking himself for having no self control when, as soon as he did it, his mother began issuing a torrent of moans directed at him. 'Forgetting to do chores', 'running away', 'chores', and so on.

"I think I'll leave you to it, Mrs Weasley," Hermione said from across the table, pushing her chair away and standing, before giving him a sort of cheery-disapproving look, and exiting the room. He heard her footsteps practically bounding up the stairs, or at least he hoped she was bounding up them happily! As soon as the was gone though, his mum continued her one-sided argument with him, which she seemed to want to continue for ever. Ron found himself doing what he did normally when she was in one of these moods, and just agreed with her every word.

_**0**_

When he eventually escaped, still with an aching head but with the wound perfectly healed, his mum was starting to make lunch. He didn't feel hungry at all, and decided half way to his room that he actually couldn't be bothered eating, for the first time in recent memory! He smiled at that thought, but that was quickly cut short by another burst of pain through his head. Gargh, he muttered, making for his room so he could lie down. Maybe this was how Harry felt when You-Know-Who... read his mind?

Another pulse rattled his thoughts, making any further thinking impossible, and as soon as he reached his room he pushed open the door and collapsed on the bed...

_**0**_

Footsteps. Laughter.

The room blurred into view, his eyes focusing slowly as he regained his bearings. He sat up in bed, rubbing his head slowly. The pain had all but disappeared! Sure his mum could be annoying at times, but he had to admit she was bloody good at healing spells.

Laughter again, this time in the hallway outside, he recognised it now as Fleur's, and he looked at the doorway he saw her pass, in Bill's arms, giggling as only she could. Ron found thoughts racing through his mind again, thoughts he knew that he shouldn't be thinking, for two reasons now. Not just his obsession with the half-Veela Fleur, but for his new found love with Hermione. But no matter what he tried to think of, he found his heartbeat quickening, and blood rushing to his waist.

He groaned, he knew that he was never going to resist the urge now. What time was it, anyway? A quick glance at the window told him all he needed to know - he'd been asleep for quite a while. The curtains weren't drawn, but nothing could be seen through them. It was dark outside, it was night-time! He groaned again, knowing that he'd never be able to get back to sleep now, and knowing what he was going to do despite not really wanting to.

He got out of bed and moved over towards the still open door, pushing it shut as he reached it before turning back to his bed again. But he stopped before he got there, upon realising the door hadn't clicked shut on the lock. He spun around, expecting his mum to be there, hands on hips, scowling at him for some incomprehensible reason.

"Wha-?" he scowled on the half turn, but the golden brown curls of her hair cut his question short. It was Hermione, caught mid-pose, one step inside the room, one hand still on the door handle. But it wasn't merely her being there that suddenly forced Ron speechless, it was what she was wearing. Her hair fell upon her bare shoulders, save for the two thin straps of her nightgown. But this wasn't the plain white one he'd seen her at breakfast in numerous times, he'd never seen her wear this one before. Its thin black silk was draped loosely over her body, from just below her arms to just above her knees, following the curves of her body perfectly. It was so unlike her, yet it suited her down to the ground!

"Hi," she whispered, still in the doorway. Ron realised he'd been staring at her without speaking for longer than he intended.

"Er, hi," he stuttered, his throat completely dry. None of them moved, an awkward feeling descended on the room.

"Can I come in?" she asked quietly, a smile appearing on her face that Ron couldn't resist, "Uh, yeah, sure," he stammered again, still trying to remember how to speak properly. Why was it so awkward between them, it hadn't been like this before, it shouldn't be now.

But as soon as Hermione had closed the door behind her, the awkwardness vanished as quickly as it had appeared. She grinned at him, that brilliant smile that had first gotten him, "I haven't seen you all day," she started.

Ron grinned back, his ability to speak returning quickly, "it's been an unusual holiday so far..."

Silence descended again, both of them unsure what to say, but this time it was actions rather than words that broke the sudden tension, Hermione moving towards Ron, kissing him on the lips before wrapping her arms around him. He found himself doing likewise. Was this really happening to him?

"It's been a great few days," she whispered into his ear, as they stood in the semi-darkness embracing each other. Ron couldn't think of anything to say in reply, but Hermione didn't notice, "Harry's coming tomorrow," she said quietly.

Again, Ron was at a loss for what to say. "He'll be staying in this room, won't he?" Hermione continued softly. Ron felt his heart race, finally seeing where she was going, but not believing it all the same.

"Ron... I've been thinking..."

He let her continue at her own pace, still trying to comprehend the situation himself. Was this going where he thought it was?

"About things... What Ginny and Fleur and Bill and everyone else seems to be doing..." She looked into his eyes, her eyes serious. Merlin, she wasn't joking, Ron's heart missed a beat.

"Ron?"

He couldn't believe it, "you want to...?" his voice trailed off. She nodded silently, a trace of a smile appearing on her lips, those beautiful lips, that brilliant smile, her slender body covered only by that thin nightgown. He looked back at her and grinned, Hermione grinning back, and they kissed again... Why doesn't every story have to have a happy ending?

**_0_**

_The End_

_I think that'll be a good place to sign off. Cheers for all the readers of this fic, you've kept me going, and without the positive reviews (of which there've been many), this story never would have been completed. Thanks again, and I wish you all the best. This may well be the last fic I ever write too, but I'll stay around, and maybe one day I'll put fingers to keyboard again and write something that can be as good as this one!_


End file.
